El Color de la Esperanza
by LDGV
Summary: La civilización se encuentra al borde del abismo, dos androides asesinan con sadismo únicamente para su diversión. ¿En un mundo así, aún hay lugar para la esperanza? Un relato de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Videl [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El Color de la Esperanza**

El viento gélido soplaba, el silencio absoluto reina, alrededor lo único que se lograba ver eran las escombros, ruinas de un lugar que alguna vez se llamó Orange Star City, hubo un tiempo en que sus calles eran muy transitadas y bulliciosas pero ahora están vacías.

Hace trece años de la nada ellos aparecieron, los androides número diecisiete y número dieciocho, nadie pudo haber advertido sobre el terrible holocausto que este par desataría, todos los ejércitos fueron derrotados, ciudad por ciudad…todo fue siendo destruido, el mundo se sumergió en la desesperanza.

El silencio poco a poco fue desapareciendo, a medida que un grupo de voces se acercaban, se trataba de un grupo de niños escoltado por tres adultos.

– Fue buena idea llevar a los niños a pescar, todos los días encerrados en el búnker sin poder salir a ver el sol y tomar aire fresco–exclamó una mujer de cabello rubio que observa al grupo de niños, que cargaba los peces que lograron atrapar en un riachuelo cercano, que sin duda sería la cena de hoy.

– Sí es verdad, aunque es un poco peligroso sobre todo con los androides allí afuera–argumentó el hombre también de cabello rubio.

– Puede ser Shapner, pero ya estoy harta de estar metida bajo tierra todos los días, yo también quería salir por un momento–replicó la otra mujer de pelo largo y negro.

Siguieron caminando de regreso a su hogar, que se trataba de una serie de refugios subterráneos que abarcaban, el suficiente espacio para el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes que se ocultaba ahí. Continuaron con su camino pero se detuvieron, al ver una de las tantas ruinas que se que poseía la antigua ciudad. Se trataba de Orange Star High School de la cual alguna vez fueron alumnos. Los tres estaban en la mismo grupo cuando fueron atacados por los autómatas, todos sus compañeros de clase incluyendo a sus maestros fueron asesinados, sólo ellos tres habían logrado sobrevivir.

– Nos faltaba un año y nos graduábamos, pero por esos malditos androides todo se arruinó.

– Sí Videl, yo estaba tan ilusionada de poder escoger mi vestido y asistir a nuestro baile de graduación, que tristeza que no se pudo–sollozó Ireza recordando aquella época.

– Lo más probable es que Videl y yo hubiéramos sido los reyes del baile–afirmó sonriente Shapner, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Videl.

– Ni en tus sueños hubiera ido al baile contigo, ni estando loca–respondió la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que empujaba fuera de su hombro, una mano invasora.

Esto provocó que los niños salieran de su silencio, sólo para reírse burlonamente del rubio.

– Bueno mejor olvidemos de eso y continuemos, recuerden que les prometimos a los padres de los niños que los regresaríamos temprano–dijo Ireza mientras retomaba el rumbo por la carretera de llenas de pequeños cráteres–y para alegrar el rato podemos jugar algo mientras caminamos.

– ¿Y jugar algo como qué?–cuestionó Shapner.

– Cada uno va a decir su color favorito y explicar porqué–Ireza explicó al grupo–bueno, juguemos.

– Me parece una grandísima estupidez.

– Vamos Videl, no seas tan amargada…es sólo un inocente juego, nada más.

– Si tanto te gusta el jueguito, porque no comienzas tú Shapner.

– Buena idea… ¿cuál es tu color favorito Shapner?–preguntó Ireza sonriente.

– Está bien si insisten, mi color favorito es el azul, porque es el color de ojos de cierta joven que adoro–dijo ganándose una mirada furiosa de precisamente, de esa joven la cual se refería.

– ¡Es mi turno, es mi turno! –brincaba emociona Ireza como si de una niña pequeña se tratara–el mío es el rojo, porque es el color del amor y ahora le toca a Videl.

– Que ustedes estén jugando, no significa que yo también lo esté.

– Oh Videl, no tiene nada de malo–en el momento en el que pretendía contestar uno de los niños dio un gran grito de terror, alertando a sus vigilantes.

– ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué gritas?–le pregunta Videl que había corrido al socorro del menor, que no le contestó y sólo se limitó a señalar, con la mano lo que se encontraba al frente. La pelinegra al levantar la mirada no daba crédito a sus ojos, eran los androides…a unos veinte metros delante de ellos, rápidamente se ocultó junto con el niño en una pared cercana.

– ¿Para qué diablos te detuviste aquí diecisiete?... ¡vámonos!...aún quedan humanos que matar en otras ciudades–le gritó dieciocho a su hermano mientras comenzaba a levitar.

– Espera número dieciocho–dice–cuando volábamos me pareció ver humanos caminando, por aquí y bajé para ver mejor, además me pareció escuchar un grito cerca de aquí.

– No seas estúpido diecisiete, no es posible que hayan humanos aún con vida, recuerda que hicimos pedazos este lugar hace años–aseveró el robot femenino, mientras despedazaba de una patada un gran bloque de concreto.

Sin contestar diecisiete empezó a volar siendo seguido por su hermana, pasando por arriba de Videl sin ser notada por ellos, con un gran suspiro de alivio creyó que todo había terminado sin embargo, pudo escuchar otro grito…esta vez reconoció la voz, era Ireza.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo con el niño aún en brazos, cuando llegó frente a ella se encontraba Ireza y los demás niños acorralados en una esquina, y Shapner tirado en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

– ¡Qué te dije dieciocho!...aún quedaban humanos asquerosos con vida en este territorio.

– Parece que sí tenías razón diecisiete, vamos a divertirnos con ellos.

Se prepara para lanzar su ataque número dieciocho, cuando de la nada Videl cayó frente a ellos soltando al niño que traía y colocándose en poción de combate.

– ¡Rápido Ireza! –Grita– ¿qué tanto estás esperando?... ayuda a Shapner y llévate a los niños de aquí… ¡muévete de una vez!–ordenó antes de lanzarse al ataque para poder distraerlos, y darles una oportunidad de escapar a los demás. Como pudo Ireza levantó a Shapner, para luego huir tan rápido como podía con los menores bajo su cuidado.

Mientras tanto Videl, con una serie de patadas y puñetazos los atacó con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, sus golpes no tenían efecto alguno en ellos, con una mano dieciocho atrapó uno de sus puños que iba directo a su cara y con su mano libre la sujetó fuertemente por el cuello asfixiándola. Número diecisiete estiraba su brazo derecho enfrente de la cara de Videl, el cual formaba una esfera de energía con su mano.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperó, sólo eran cuestión de segundos para que todo terminara, esperaba que Ireza haya podido llegar al búnker y poner a salvo a Shapner y a los niños, también podría volver a ver a su padre en el otro mundo. De un momento a otro, percibió un fuerte explosión para luego ser liberada, al caer fuertemente al suelo y tosiendo para recuperar el aliento. Buscó la causa de su liberación, pudo ver a un hombre adulto que parecía ser de su edad, que a pesar de sólo tener un brazo, mostraba un gran físico pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ese extraño fuego de color dorado que lo envolvía.

– Es él, no es posible, entonces sí es real–fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

Imágenes borrosas, destellos de luces y sombras eran lo único que veía después de haber abierto los ojos, un poco mareada logró ponerse de pie, no sabía dónde estaba…sólo que estaba rodeada de árboles.

– ¡Qué bueno, ya despertaste!–una voz resonó detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que se volteara para verlo–tranquila no voy a lastimarte–argumentó el hombre de cabello negro–te desmayaste y te traje aquí, estás segura ahora.

– ¿Dónde están los androides?... ¿En dónde nos encontramos? –preguntó ansiosa.

– Luché con los androides por unos minutos, luego te vi tirada en el suelo inconsciente, enseguida te tomé y huimos hasta aquí, a las afuera de la cuidad–dice sentándose en una roca cercana–vamos siéntate, aún se nota que estás un poco mareada.

– Entiendo, gracias por salvarme creí que iba a morir–habla sentándose junto a él–ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una persona real y no un mito como yo creía.

– ¿Qué si era un mito?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?–dijo rascándose confundido la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– Lo que pasa es que hace unos años, sobrevivientes de otras ciudades atacadas que emigraban en busca de un lugar donde ocultarse–dice–llegaron a mi refugio, nos narraron sobre un hombre de cabello rubio con habilidades parecidas a las de los androides, que luchaba contra ellos y salvaba a personas de sus garras, lo apodaban…el guerrero dorado. A medida que pasó el tiempo, más y más rumores del guerrero dorado se escucharon–comenta–yo era escéptica al respecto, me parecía ilógico que existiera un ser humano que tuviera tales dones, incluso a algunos niños les contaba esa historia a la hora de dormir, prefería que soñaran con ese personaje de fabula a que tuvieran pesadillas sobre los androides. Pero ya me he constatado que los rumores eran verdad.

– Comprendo, no sabía que me llamaban de esa manera.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu otro brazo?...si no es muy entrometido de mi parte.

– Está bien no hay problema, hace unos años lo perdí cuando peleaba con ellos.

– Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

– Ya te dije que hay problema.

– ¿Dónde vives?... ¿Hay más personas que puedan hacer lo mismo que tú?

– Viví con mi madre lejos de aquí antes de que muriera, en la región 439–comentó–excluyéndome a mí, sólo un amigo que se llama Trunks puede hacer lo mismo que yo y actualmente vivo con él y con su madre, hace años había muchas más personas con estas cualidades, eran mi padre que murió por una enfermedad del corazón, mi maestro quien me enseñó a pelear y mis amigos más cercanos que fallecieron cuando luchamos contra esos malditos androides, apenas sobreviví a esa batalla y desde entonces los enfrento.

Ella asiente.

– Bueno, cuéntame un poco de ti–le dice sonriéndole.

– Cuando era niña, mi madre murió en un accidente en el mar–Videl afirmó–a los pocos años, mi papá que era un peleador me enseñó artes marciales, ya que había ganado el título de campeón mundial, consiguiendo mucha fama y fortuna, inclusive llegamos a vivir de una casa clase media a una gran mansión...pero eso no duró mucho, porque el día que los androides atacaron mi ciudad…regresé a casa con mi helicóptero lo más rápidamente posible, llegué a tiempo para verla ardiendo en llamas, busqué a mi padre y lo encontré tirado en el suelo muerto con el cuello roto, enseguida tuve que salir para no sofocarme con el humo. Días más tarde, los que quedamos aún con vida empezamos la construcción de un refugio subterráneo, de más de dos mil quinientas habitantes que era la población en ese entonces, fue reducida a sólo alrededor de ochenta sobrevivientes.

El hombre le escucha atento.

– Nunca me gustó vivir bajo tierra, siempre el aire está lleno de humedad y huele mal, además que nunca ves la luz del sol, pero no había otra salida–cuenta–por suerte tenía la compañía de mis amigos de toda la vida… ¡es cierto acabo de recordar no tengo tiempo para platicar! –Dice levantándose deprisa de su asiento–uno de mis amigos está muy mal herido, debo regresar al búnker.

– No te preocupes, yo te llevo–dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándola por la cintura con su brazo–yo no conozco donde vives, así que vas a tener que guiarme.

– Está bien pero vamos rápido–siendo fuertemente sujetada por él, emprendieron el vuelo de regreso.

Mientras volaban Videl no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al sentir la gran musculatura que él ostentaba. Luego de varias indicaciones, llegaron a la entrada secreta del búnker que se hallaba oculta, debajo de vegetación y algunos bloques de concreto.

– Gracias por traerme–sonríe.

– De nada–devuelve el gesto.

– Tienes que enseñarme a volar, es muy útil.

– Está bien… ¿te parece que venga mañana y te enseñe?

– Sí claro, cuando antes mejor y ahora que lo pienso, te formulé muchas preguntas pero no te hice la más importante… ¿cómo te llamas?

– Gohan, mucho gusto y tú–se dan un apretón de manos.

– Videl, Videl Satán el gusto es mío.

En ese instante se oye no muy lejos de donde se localizan, una gran sucesión de explosiones.

– Son los androides, han regresado–dice y cambia su apariencia transformándose en súper saiyajin, por lo que comienza a levitar–debo irme.

– Sí…ten cuidado por favor, también tienes que explicarme cómo es que logras cambiar de apariencia, así de fácil–le dice.

– De acuerdo, pero eso lo dejamos para mañana, adiós–se despide.

Y con eso Videl lo observó hasta fue un pequeño punto en el horizonte, que se fue desvaneciendo hasta desaparecer por completo, al entrar al escondite se dirigió a la pequeña enfermería donde probablemente, se encontraría Shapner. Se encontró con Ireza, que estaba sentada al lado de la cama del hombre rubio.

– ¡Videl gracias al cielo, estás viva!–dice saltando de su asiento como un resorte, para abrasarla con regocijo–ya te creía muerta.

– Tranquila me encuentro bien y… ¿Shapner cómo está? –preguntó preocupada.

– Él vivirá…pero le tomará un tiempo en recuperarse, el doctor me dijo que tiene un pulmón perforado, varias costillas rotas y además perdió mucha sangre–explica–fue un milagro que esos perversos robots, no lo hayan matado.

– Me alegro, es una buena noticia–Videl voltea a verla– ¿los niños ya están con sus padres?

– Sí–contesta–ninguno fue herido…sólo quedaron un poco asustados, nada más.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio total, mirando el lento y pausado respirar de Shapner…hasta que de la nada, Videl dijo.

– Es el dorado–dice sonriendo.

– ¿El dorado qué, Videl?–preguntó Ireza.

– Mi color favorito–responde–es el dorado.

– ¿Y por qué?

– Porque es el color de la esperanza, la esperanza que ilumina este mundo lleno de muerte y oscuridad–dijo y caminó hacia la salida de la enfermería–la esperanza de un mundo mejor, ya no puedo esperar para que llegue el día de mañana.

**Fin**

En base a esta historia, he comenzado otro fanfic llamado **Ávalon**.


End file.
